


Мы учимся быть рядом

by Ataraxia_dont_come



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, Romance, Routine, Twincest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-17
Updated: 2010-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25356634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ataraxia_dont_come/pseuds/Ataraxia_dont_come
Summary: Каждый из них идет на уступки, чтобы не разорвать эту связь. В конце концов, это единственное что у них осталось.
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry), Vergil/Dante
Kudos: 1





	Мы учимся быть рядом

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Caer "der Narr"  
> Жаркое лето 2010-го ♥

Ночь, которая не приносит долгожданной прохлады. В комнате душно несмотря на открытое окно. Простыня липнет к телу, полудемон терпит все неудобства, пытаясь заснуть, но сон не идет.

Внизу громко хлопает дверь, на лестнице раздаются шаги. Еще несколько секунд — и кровать прогибается под Данте, обнимающим его со спины.

— Я дома, Вердж.

От Данте пахнет дешевым алкоголем и дымом от сигарет, чьими-то духами и потом. Он пьян, но не от алкоголя, а от желанной вылазки из агентства. Знакомый запах тела — одного на двоих. Единение. Челка, прилипшая ко лбу, духота, влажные губы.

Данте трется носом о его плечо, его теплые ладони проходят по ребрам полудемона, останавливаясь на бедрах.

— Данте, спи.

— Я хочу тебя, — выдыхает охотник, прихватывая его за мочку уха.

Верджил поворачивается к нему, борясь с желанием пойти принять холодный душ, чтобы избавиться от жары. У Данте слипаются глаза, но он упорно желает попробовать губы близнеца на вкус.

— Ты же засыпаешь, — с усмешкой добавляет Верджил, целуя его в лоб.  
Данте улыбается, прикрыв глаза, и прижимается щекой к его груди.

— Я скучал без тебя, — доверительным шепотом говорит младший полудемон. — Там было много народу…

Остальное Верджил почти не слушал, прикрыв глаза, наслаждаясь теплом, которое рождало это слово — скучал. Теплом, оплетающим сердце тонкими нитями, теплом, граничащим с нежностью.

— Эй, я говорю — ты волновался за меня? — с ноткой недовольства младший пихает его в бок, не сильно, но вполне ощутимо.

— Нет.

— Да я же чувствовал… ты переживал, что я вляпаюсь в неприятности или буду с кем-то в темной комна… — Слова вырываются сами по себе, но Данте замолкает на полуслове, не желая сердить брата.

Верджил глубоко вздыхает, борясь с яростью, которая на миг ослепляет. Запах кого-то чужого рядом с братом, ускользающие образы вокруг и раскрашенные лица девушек, которые пьяны и не прочь провести ночь в компании блондина. Ночь без обязательств… Он гонит от себя эти образы, подавляя бессильную ярость, ведь он учится доверять.

— Я больше переживаю, когда вижу, как ты управляешься с мечом в окружении демонов, — спокойно выдыхает он, не открывая глаз, и не лжет. Теперь это бесполезно.

— Беспокоюсь, потому что ты мнишь себя бессмертным и бросаешься в самую гущу врагов, не рассчитывая на удар в спину и измену фортуны.

«Сейчас потерять тебя было бы глупо.  
Я помню целый год одиночества, когда я вздрагивал от неправильного ощущения тебя рядом, когда видел собственное отражение. Чувствовал тебя, и, думаю, ты тоже ощущал что я жив. Связь, вне зависимости от того, какие чувства мы испытываем друг к другу.  
Ты такой доверчивый, когда я прошу тебя о чем-то. Ты учишься доверять без тени сомнения, а я — просить без желания заставлять».

Данте тянется к его губам, лениво целует и не менее лениво отстраняется.

— Вердж, ты что, курил?

— Ты говорил, что когда-то пробовал, и я тоже решил попробовать, — выдыхает близнец, облизывая губы кончиком языка.

Пачка сигарет и сейчас лежит в кармане его рубашки, где-то там, в темноте, на спинке стула.

«Вот оно, стремление быть похожим на тебя. Разделить с тобой все, от начала и до конца. Прожить одну жизнь».

Данте намеренно закидывает на него ногу, двигается, трется бедрами о его бедра. Языком скользя по солоноватой коже, прижимается к нему настолько близко, что становится сложно дышать. Медленные, чувственные ласки — это не похоже на него, в его стиле быстрый бесконтрольный секс.

Они слишком увлечены друг другом, когда кровь воспламеняет желание. Желание проникнуть в податливое тело. Или, уткнувшись носом в подушку, прогибаясь в спине, стараться попасть в бешенный ритм, соскальзывая в наслаждение…

— Нет, Данте. Не сейчас, — Верджил отстраняется, садится на кровати и потирает шею. Челка спадает на глаза, но убирать ее он не спешит. Возможно, оно стоит того.

Близнец чувствует его настроение — усталость и легкое возбуждение. Второе, вероятно, зависит от того, что они находятся в одной постели, а не из-за действий младшего. Они еще не испробовали свою связь до конца. Только с одной стороны, стороны ненависти. Теперь им стоит научиться находиться рядом без желания борьбы и сладкой дрожи в предчувствии победы.

Данте садится рядом, приобнимая его за плечи, и касается губами вены на шее, прикусывая нежную кожу. Верджил вздрагивает, и по телу проходит дрожь возбуждения. Близнец прикусывает кожу сильнее и отпускает, зализывая красный след.

— Хочешь прокусить кожу?

— Разрешишь?

— Я весь твой.

Это выходит слишком неожиданно, но Верджил терпит боль, потакая какому-то странному желанию младшего.

«Быть похожим на тебя. Быть частью тебя…»

Нет, пожалуй, это не самое странное желание. Данте отстраняется от ранки, которая уже затягивается, и целует Верджила. Собственная кровь привычна на вкус, как и кровь с прокушенной губы близнеца. Они целуются, с упоением пачкая друг друга кровью, — и ничего больше. Им надо научиться подавлять в себе эту жажду друг друга.

Верджил прощает его за то, что он заставляет его ревновать. Он понимает, что Данте не может сидеть безвылазно в агентстве. Ему нужны все эти бары, клубы, дым от ароматизированных сигарет, громкая музыка и мелькающая светомузыка, чтобы почувствовать себя свободным. Иначе ему будет скучно.

Душно. Тело липкое от пота, но Данте прижимается к нему.

«Демоническая кровь не даст тебе замерзнуть, но не поможет избавиться от жары. И для быстрой регенерации температура тела всегда на несколько градусов выше человеческой».

Верджил целует дрожащие веки и не отпускает близнеца. Нежно проводит по волосам, вплетая пальцы в серебристые пряди, и убирает их назад.

«Теперь мы точно похожи».

Душно, но жара постепенно спадает. Северо-восточный ветер приносит прохладу. За окном на безоблачном ночном небе видны кристаллики звезд.

Сейчас достаточно того, что они не потеряли связь, что один переживает, а другой скучает. Хотя у них есть мягкая подушка под щекой, смятая простынь, пачка сигарет, теплые руки на талии и хриплый сонный шепот:

— Ты мне нужен.

Разве важно, кто из них признал это первым?


End file.
